Maron's Massage
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: While Maron stays at Kame House to wait for Krillin, so she can confess her undying love for him, she injures her back. Roshi volunteers to alleviate her pain with a massage, but can he fight his perverted urges once he has his hands on her, and – surprisingly – can Maron?


I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Maron's Massage**

The sun shined fiercely on the small island that housed Kame House. Despite the seemingly ordinary, peaceful day, it was May 12th, age 767: the day the androids would appear – or rather, already had appeared – on Amenbo Island.

Pretending to read a magazine, Master Roshi wiped some sweat away from his moist head. It was just him, Oolong, Chiaotzu, and Maron here. The Briefs family had declined the offer to live in seclusion here until the Android conflict was over, which was a shame; Mrs. Briefs being one of the people who would always be welcome in Kame House as far as he was concerned. Whatever regimen that woman had to follow to keep herself looking so young, it sure worked like a charm.

The only other woman he'd rather have in his home than Mrs. Briefs was currently giving him quite the show as she rode the waves on her surfboard. The woman currently riding the waves, Maron, was a bombshell in every sense of the word. To think that she used to date Krillin… It was mindboggling! In fact, that was the whole reason that she was currently residing in one of his rooms. For some bizarre reason, Maron wanted nothing more than to get back together with his student. Krillin would be an idiot to pass up on this one. Beautiful face, taut stomach, and big and heavy breast that were only matched by her luscious backside. And all that wrapped in a tight – and currently wet – yellow swimsuit.

Yes, he vastly preferred Maron and Mrs. Briefs over Bulma these days. Hell, Roshi already dubbed Maron as Bulma 2.0. Only in his head, of course; he shuddered to think what the conceited Bulma would do to him if she ever heard him say that out loud. Not that he wouldn't still fuck the Capsule Corp. heiress silly, mind you. _Hah!_ Him and Bulma Briefs. _Like that would ever happen. _

"Woo!" Maron's board landed back on the water, and Roshi was spellbound as the rising water glittered around her. The board bobbed over the waves of the water, making her breast and ass jiggle.

"Those are some dangerous curves!" he remarked, even starting to feel a little dizzy from the abundance of blood currently rushing to his head – among other parts. "_Oh_!" he grunted. The growing bulge in his shorts wanted freedom – which was not for the first time since Maron decided to stay here. Taking a few more longing looks at Maron, Roshi returned to his chambers to _alleviate_ his urges.

* * *

A few hours later, Roshi was sitting alone in the living room, one of his many dirty books in his hands. Chiaotzu and Oolong were on lookout duty, making sure that the androids weren't making their way to his home. The door opened, and Roshi tossed the dirty magazine he was holding under the couch as he watched Maron groan while she stumbled into the living room with a pained expression. He hastily rose from his seat to walk up to her. "Maron? What happened?"

Maron groaned when the old man set her right arm over his shoulder. She'd rather not have to stabilize herself against the old man, but it was either this or fall on her face. She grunted softly as Roshi helped her resume his place on the couch. "Thanks, old man."

"It's Roshi," he corrected her for what must have been the hundredth time. "Master Roshi."

She nodded. "My back got all sore while I was windsurfing," she announced, the drama in her voice giving him the impression that this was the single, greatest drama that had ever befallen the planet. "I wish Turtle was around so he could give me a backrub."

"Oh…_ Oooooh_!" So she wanted a backrub, huh… Every self-respecting pervert knew how to take advantage out of a situation like that. "Why don't I try to help you with that instead? Just lie face down on the table."

"The table?" The incredulity in Maron's voice was clearly noticeable, and rightly so. The table didn't seem like a comfortable place to lie on, let alone while trying to enjoy a gentle massage – no matter how badly she needed one right now.

The pervert was surprised; he hadn't expected Maron to even consider his offer. She hadn't paid any attention to him up till now, even forgetting his name – although, perhaps that was a good thing; with all of his glances and attempted groping. Plans were made and disposed of in seconds; none would be good enough to persuade her. But, not for the first time since she started staying here, Maron surprised him by going for the simplest of options; laying down a pillow to rest her head on. "There… that should work."

She climbed up onto the table on her knees and lay down on her stomach. Her large breasts flattened beneath her. She huffed softly; feeling her huge bust swell from the pressure of her weight. Despite her seemingly desire to flaunt her stuff in tight outfits, her bust wasn't always a blessing; after all, with her lustful figure, the most she attracted were assholes that were not interested in long-term relationships. Maybe that was what she found so attractive about Krillin; he was just an all-around good guy. "I hope you can ease some of my aches, old ma- Master Roshi."

"Don't worry, _heh heh_. My hands will melt away that tension." His eyes darted over her body for a brief instant, unable to ignore the visible side of one of her large, squelched bosoms that yielded against the pressure of his table.

Roshi made his way towards her, making sure that Maron, who had placed her head sideways on the pillow, faced away from the hard-on hidden in his shorts. He reached out but, just before he reached her, he hesitated as his nerves overtook him. Despite his usual desire to grope all the beautiful women he came across, it was a lot different when he actually had the approval to touch. _Come on, you're Master Roshi, the fearless Turtle Hermit! _he reminded himself before he lunged his hands onto her. Starting at her lower back, he tried massaging up along the middle over her spine, finding it surprisingly knotted and stiff.

Her shoulders flinched at the coldness of his palms, a problem he quickly remedied by rubbing them together before trying again. His grip loosened considerably before his thumbs started to roll smoothly. His palms slid over her flawlessly smooth skin. Honestly, he couldn't recall having ever touched such lovely skin before. "Well, you're quite knotted." he remarked. "You should find something to take the edge off, _heh heh_."

She sighed a little, and Roshi leaned over to see that her eyes were closed, a dreamy look on her face. Feeling bold he went further, focusing his hands on her lower shoulder blades. He groaned slightly, the straps of her yellow swimsuit hindering his movements.

Roshi – who was wearing a face that hadn't been this flushed since his puff-puff days – suddenly said, "Sorry, but we need to take this off, _heh heh_." Abruptly waking Maron from her dream-like state.

"Mmm?" she asked, coming back to earth after her impromptu massage. After Roshi said he was talking about the binds of her swimsuit, she – after some consideration – nodded. She reached a hand to her shoulders before she was halted by Roshi, who was keen on doing the honors himself.

She didn't even mind, just closed her eyes and settled back into position as he pulled her straps away, sliding the straps down off her shoulders and down her waist, leaving her practically bare from the waist up.

He started rubbing her down again, working briefly over the faint tan line that had been hidden by the strap before getting bolder again. If she let him take off her straps, then who knew what else he would get away with. If it had been any other woman with the knowledge of his perverted past, his offer to unstrap her would have been declined, but Maron either never noticed his perverted habits or just didn't care – Roshi was inclined to say it was the first option. _I just love oblivious girls._

For a while, the massage went fine. But then, the groping started to feel a bit more… sensual than before. Maron turned her head slightly when his hands dipped down to her front, as if testing to see how far he could go before she got suspicious. She was, of course, suspicious the second his hands spread down from her shoulders. She chose not to call him on his lecherous attempt, but she became more defensive about her bosom. She felt him lean forward slightly, the weight of his hands on her shoulders increasing.

His hands moved down, rubbing his thumbs in the wide, shallow dimples in the small of her back, rubbing out to do the sides of her hips then down. He stopped for a brief second at the waist, where the lower half of her swimsuit still rested and provided covering. If only he was allowed to tear it off… Damning the consequences, he gripped the cloth tightly and slowly started to lower it down.

Maron's back instantly flexed, and she started to push herself up. Roshi reacted quickly; letting go of the fabric and rubbing his hands up her back, smoothing her spine out and surreptitiously encouraging her to lay flat again – or rather, as flat as she could with those squashed mounds in the way.

Once his hands started to rub back down her soft skin, it was time for Roshi to start a different tactic. Letting go of her back altogether he laid his hands on the back of her left knee, rubbing up the back and sides of her thigh in slow, circling motions. He repeated this on the other thigh before he took a thigh in each hand and start rubbing deep into her muscle, up and down, climbing higher and higher each time.

Maron scowled when she noticed how her nipples had tightened into stiff pebbles against the harsh table. She couldn't believe that this old man was making her break out in goose-bumps. Even more surprising than the hardening of her nipples was the warm feeling spreading through her groin, her nether lips engorging from the increased circulation of blood in that area. Another moan rumbled its way out of her throat when his thumbs massaged deep into her muscle tissue.

At the same time of her moan, her butt flexed, rising off the table for a moment before settling down again. Roshi almost cackled with glee, keeping his hands on her thighs as they dipped inward, his thumbs started rubbing over the more sensitive flesh of her inner thighs right below her sex.

Maron didn't even bat an eyelash, the oblivious girl evidently not noticing – or pretending not to notice – that her back-massage has turned into a full-body massage.

Roshi repeated the move again and again, eventually sliding most of his fingers in between her legs and rubbing exclusively her inner thighs back and forth, increasing pressure the closer het go to their covered apex.

Once he was sure he was allowed to touch the more private areas, his rough hands immediately seized her butt cheeks, squeezing and cupping them fervently. This lasted for a few more glorious minutes before he started to curve his fingers inward again, rubbing hesitantly at first over her tight, little asshole covered beneath the yellow satin, then – upon seeing her not react – he did it again, and again. Before long, he teased her covered asshole with his fingers, dipping lower and lower with each stroke, feeling the occasional involuntary quivering of her smooth sex just an inch lower.

It was harder and harder for Roshi to control himself. The raging hard-on in his pants had broken free of the downward position and was standing to full attention against the inside of his briefs.

Maron, unconsciously, egged him to do more when she let out a deep, longing moan. She parted her thighs ever so slightly, seemingly begging Roshi to do what he was so desperate to try. With nothing else to lose he decided to go for broke. He started to tug down her swimsuit.

Maron – her eyes still shut – simply raised her hips, accommodating him to snag her yellow bathing suit. The back was pulled over the fullness of her ass – a perfect assimilation of the suppleness of her bust. He didn't bother yanking it down all the way; letting it rest once he reached her knees. The pink lips were moist and blossoming, ready to receive more of his _treatment_.

Holding his index and middle finger straight, he lined them up with her heat and quickly rubbed them against her bare, unguarded clam and – with a steadying breath – punctured his fingers into her and probed deep. Her pussy was tight – certainly not the tightness of a virgin, but it definitely deserved the full attention Roshi planned to give it.

Maron couldn't control herself anymore either; her whole upper body rolled like a wave along the table as two fingers penetrated her trembling pussy. His digits pressed into her pussy, and the walls immediately gripped him in anxious welcome. The smooth, velvety walls of her sex clenched hard like a sucking mouth to his fingers greedily eating them up inside her gorgeous sex. She moaned heavenly, completely immersing herself in her pleasure.

It wasn't until Roshi got all the way in to the last knuckle – and the rest of his fist touched her outer lips – when Maron suddenly tensed in a different way.

"Ma- Master Roshi!" she scolded. Her voice was sharp and dangerous, and her eyes snapped open as she suddenly tried to press up on her elbows, lifting her head from the cushion to glower back over her shoulder at the old pervert. He still had on his wide smile, his eyes focused on her quim. Her eyebrows furrowed when she started to pout. The moment he was caught in that deadly glare, his hands vanished from her body. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her hips wiggled and her sex clenched and unclenched around the old man's fingers as she stared with wide-eyed panic. "Get out… Now!"

Roshi panicked… This couldn't be happening! _I was so close!_ he thought, knowing full well that she was close to cumming a second ago.

Roshi started to pull his fingers out of Maron's slippery, tight cunt. It was during this act of receding that it happened: he was too far gone; too hot to allow this to come to an unsatisfactory end.

Maron could not be blamed for the sudden gasp that left her throat. Roshi was almost halfway out when he suddenly pressed down on her bubbly butt, forcing it back down onto the table – the impact making her buttocks wrinkle – and started to penetrate her to the last knuckle again. She was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell headfirst into the pillow.

Roshi took the opportunity to start thrusting, finger-fucking hard and fast into her hidden channel as best he could, separating his fingers and rubbing hard against her inner walls. His digits curled inside of her, massaging the contracting walls of her channel.

Maron managed to heave her face from the pillow, and she started to grunt and tremble. She cussed and yelled harshly, but her back arched deeply when Roshi pumped his finger in and out of her slick tunnel with a unprecedented drive and urgency.

She tried to turn her body to face him, but Roshi kept a tight grip on her bountiful posterior, keeping her from moving too much off the table while his forearm moved like a blur, fucking her with his digits with a briskness that was unexpected for a man his age.

She grunted and groaned again in a lasting string, signaling her incoming release. He yanked his hand away from her bottom, and instead pressed up under her belly button, lifting her lower half off the bench – again unbalancing her and keeping her from getting up. The fingers of his free hand launched for her clit, rubbing and rolling the little nub. He felt her tighten around his thrusting fingers while a drawn-out cry tore its way from her reluctant throat.

Maron was still swearing and yelling to let her go, but the words were broken up more and more by a litany of moans, groans, and gasps. A moment later, her whole sex jerked and clenched around his fingers, a flood of her fluid flushed around his fist and she gasped aloud and high pitched in gratification. The walls hugging her fingers tightened the embrace, swollen and satisfied.

She was squirting in that moment. An arc of her essence squirted from her clenching vagina, soiling his fingers even more. Her moans were strangled from her throat, coming repetitively as she bucked underneath the perverted old man that just made her climax.

She flopped down onto the table again, breathless and exhausted. Her snatch started to resist him, choking his finger while trying to dislodge him to the point he slipped out of her with a wet slurp.

Maron was panting, tired but dreamy-eyed with her cheek lying half off the side of the table. Roshi, without a second thought, moved around with his crotch directly in front of her.

Maron blinked questionably, trying to comprehend while he pulled the waist of his shorts and boxers down; finally freeing his throbbing, six-inch, hard cock in front of her face. There was no reaction until he took his dick in his right hand – giving it a few rubs to expel an abundance of pre-cum, matching the excitement he felt – and the back of her head in his left hand. He pressed the bulbous tip of his dick against her defiant lips.

She could, however, resist for only a second before complying, her mouth accepting the engorged tip, and her tongue already detected his juices on it. She leaned forward – reluctantly? – to take more of his girth into her orifice, tongue lashing about it until it was covered in her saliva. Maron swallowed around his cock, surprised with the youthful vigor of the old man's prick. Her lips pursed tight around the halfway mark before working her jaw wider and sliding him deeper inside.

Roshi moaned with pleasure, hips moving subtly to thrust into her mouth, sliding slowly deeper and deeper. Her cheeks hollowed as she suckled on him. He slowly started pumping faster into her, jerking her neck back with each stroke. When too much was shoved in all at once, Maron drew back until she was comfortable again, but Roshi pulled her head forward to keep throat-fucking the girl until her delicate, well-manicured hands fell over his to signal a need for air. He grudgingly vacated her wet mouth with a loud pop.

Her piercing blue eyes made contact with Roshi. Both were silent and still for a moment, the only sound in the room the spiraling of the fan that kept them cool – or rather, as cool as they could be at the moment.

Maron inhaled some much needed breaths of air before she spoke, "I love Krillin." And she truly did! Before and after they broke up, she'd met numerous guys. With the way she looked, it was only natural that all men were at her feet. However, she had yet to find someone as nice and gentle as Krillin was for her, and she missed that.

Roshi narrowed his eyes. Was that all? So she loved his pupil. As if he had, for even a moment, given himself the illusion that this was anything more than a heat of the moment thing for her. She wouldn't be able to love an old man like him, and nor should she. "I know."

Maron smiled before taking the pervert's breath away by grasping around the base of his cock and feeding it back into her mouth. Roshi stroked his fingers into her turquoise hair. She moaned softly into his penis when his hand fisted in her hair, urging her mouth to continue working quickly.

Roshi moaned while Maron's talented mouth egged him towards completion. He'd been so hard for so long, it wouldn't take much more of this treatment before would be feeding her his boiling-hot load in his testicles. The thought of it was tempting – and was not helping his control of holding back his climax – but he wanted to see how much further he could go.

He pulled his cock back, surprising her. "Huh?" Before she could go further, he pulled Maron up from under her arms into a sitting position; causing her bountiful breasts to bounce and heave.

It was Roshi first, good look at her barren chest in its true glory. Her breasts were D-cups; quite easily, he added as an afterthought. She gasped when her breasts were caught in his hands. The soft globes caused him to take pause. They felt even greater than they looked. Unable to help himself, he bounced them in his palms, astonished by their weight.

His long tongue lashed out over the pink nub before Maron could even respond. He flicked the nipple a few times before enclosing it in his hot, wet mouth. And without further ado, he began to suckle greedily on the supple mound. He would've cum very quickly by his own hand if he permitted himself, but he reigned in his lust.

"_Ahn! M- Master Roshi!_" Maron's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as the older man feasted on her bosom. He started off in moderation, attentively tending to her tits, but after getting the hang of it, he became more enthusiastic, alternating nipples hastily and randomly. It provoked a constant heat from between her legs, a heat that was all too familiar to her after her _massage_. Stealing a peak, Maron saw Roshi's erection still standing proudly – although, the blunt object poking against her leg should have been all the proof she needed. Her attempt to embrace his warmth with her hand was quickly halted.

"Not yet," Roshi uttered – fearing that the stimulation would prove to be too much – before he returned to her mounds. He lapped up the entire tit, running his full tongue up from her chest and throat until it slithered into Maron's gasping mouth.

Her luscious lips proved to be an off-limits area as Maron was quick to hurl her head backwards, declining his invitation to duel. "No kissing," was all she said. Roshi accepted her embargo; fearing that angering her would ruin everything up till now, but silently questioned her reluctance to kiss even though he had her melons in his mouth just a moment ago. The pervert wasn't disheartened by his failed attempt, though.

"Get up, " Roshi urged while offering his hand. When Maron took it, he helped her off the table and rotated her briskly. She was bent over by an overzealous Roshi with more force than she'd expected and puffed as her full breasts flattened beneath her as she was pressed against the table, but she was quick to prop herself up and divaricate her legs.

His cock teasingly ran along her sopping folds. Immediately, he heard Maron coo in delight and move sensually against his wandering dick. In fact, she was moving so sultrily that Roshi's plan to tease her threatened to backfire in a horrendous way. Before he could accidentally blow his load prematurely, he quickly went through all the things in his mind that turned him off.

"I have to hurry," he whispered. Maron gasped sharply when his phallus eased into her with little resistance. Roshi almost squealed as he watched his cock be engulfed by her vagina. As he'd already noted with his fingers, she was tight. After having a sampling of her moist heat, he couldn't hold off any longer and pushed in all the way.

"_Ah!" _Maron almost sang as he pushed himself in to the hilt, slightly hitting her cervix. "You're in so deep!"

Roshi's hands came on to hold Maron's waist before he jabbed in and bottomed out after rocking his hips a few times to get her prepped. The velvety walls around him fluttered in a delicate massage. "_Heh heh_, are you ready?" A glance and a smile was all he needed before he started moving more fervently.

"_Oh_ Kami!" she gasped out. Roshi withdrew only to drive back in with a passionate grunt. Her cervix once again took the impact of the cockhead. Pleasure twisted her features when he began to pick up the pace, banging deep inside of her.

Roshi grinned. He honestly couldn't believe he was fucking her. This wasn't just any woman; this was Maron! She was hotter than Bulma, Chi-Chi, and all the other women he'd seen over the years, and he was fucking her with everything he had. Some perspiration appeared on his head, but he wouldn't let that stop his fervent thrusts.

Maron's toes curled when the feeling of release built in her abdomen. Her fingernails almost clawed into the table from the sudden seizure of pleasure. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she hadn't coupled with anyone since discovering her devotion to Krillin, but she was pretty sure that the old pervert behind her was one of her most gratifying fucks in a _long_ time.

Roshi – feeling his scrotum lifting – collapsed on her, his cock shoving as deep as it could, and slipped both hands underneath her to grab her tits. With gravity causing them to hang, Roshi was able to fully enjoy their heaviness when he bounced them in his palms.

Maron sucked on her teeth when her body began to tense up. She could not keep herself up on her arms anymore; they gave way, and she was pressing down hard against the old man's hands as Roshi fucked her from behind. Panting and dripping sweat, she gave him a winded, but satisfied smile.

Maron did not take long to cum. She squealed as the release rushed forth from her loins. "_Oh! Master Roshi!_" Every muscle within her body clamped down, sealing Roshi within her so that he would not miss the enjoyable contractions.

Nevertheless, Roshi did his best to get in a few more thrusts as he reached his own, final peak. "_Here…I…ugn…_" He sunk in all the way. "_Come!"_

Maron's ebbing orgasm rekindled some of its potency when she felt her insides warmed with a generous donation of Roshi's seed. She rocked back against him and aided his ejaculation.

Roshi's face was scrunched while pouring out his essence. The walls around his cock flooded quickly, and he was astonished that he had such an amount to spill. He took care of his urges a few times a day – especially since Maron stayed here, so the abundance was a shock. Well, it was no doubt because of the girl he was with that he was spurred to empty every ounce of lust her.

Exhausted, the scrawny pervert fell over Maron, and together, they caught their breath. Maron was the first to recover. Looking up at Roshi, she politely asked if she could get up. "No, not yet" he panted. He made some small thrusts against her that made her coo, making sure that he unloaded himself inside her to the last drop.

It wasn't until he was certain that he spilled all he had that he withdrew himself. A collection of their juices spilled to the ground, creating a puddle that would raise questions from Oolong and Chiaotzu if it wasn't scrubbed away hurriedly – a price that Roshi was happy to pay.

Both made themselves presentable before Roshi started to clean the floor. Pulling up her bathing suit to hug her curves, she beamed before she said, "Thanks for the massage, Master Roshi! I know who to call the next time my back aches!" She walked away, hips swaying sensually and her breasts bouncing with every step.

He gave her backside a perverted smile before he announced, "I'll be looking forward to it, _heh heh_." If Maron had decided that he was her masseur from now on, then she was bound to come back; especially since he had actually yet to tend to her back before he made his move. _She really is as dumb as my students are strong_, he mused.

All Roshi had to do now was hope that Krillin would take her back. "Hah!" he howled. "Like he's going to find someone better than Maron while fighting those androids!"


End file.
